For Shizz
by SwirlySlidez
Summary: This was inspired by a goofy picture edit someone did of the boys to a certain conversation from Juno. Contains Slash. M because my stuff always is, just to be safe.


Logan sat back from his plate at dinner, pushing it away and sighing. He wasn't very hungry tonight. James and Carlos both looked up at him, raising their eyebrows. Kendall started stacking plates, setting Logan's on his own and smiling at his mother with a shrug when she gave him a questioning look over Logan's loss of apetite.

"Dude, what the chizz?" Carlos asked around a mouthful of food.

"I'm just not that hungry right now. Which is weird." Logan shrugged.

"Weird how?" James took a sip of his soda and tilted his head up at Logan.

"Well, people in my condition... usually eat more."

James and Carlos turned to each other, then looked back to Logan. "Condition?"

Logan sighed and looked away. "I'm pregnant," he said, casting his eyes down at the table.

Mrs. Knight coughed. Katie choked on her soda. Kendall groaned loudly.

"What?" James asked. "Honest to blog?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, it's Kendall's."

It was Kendall's turn to choke, setting his soda down with a thump and scraping his chair back from the table. Mrs. Knight looked to Kendall, then back to Logan.

"It's probably just a food baby," James said quickly. "Did you have a big lunch?"

Logan groaned and ran his hands through his hair, growling at the table-top. "No, this is not a food baby, alright?" He sighed and looked back up at James. "I've taken like, three pregnancy tests, and I'm forshizz up the spout!"

Kendall slapped a hand to his mouth, finally catching onto what Logan, James and Carlos were doing. He stifled laughter behind his hand, a soft whimpering noise escaping him. His mom turned and stared at him a moment and he blushed darkly, avoiding her gaze.

"How did you even generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests?" Carlos asked suddenly. "That's amazing!"

"I don't know. I drank like, ten tons of Sunny D." Logan waved his hand dismissively and cleared his throat. "Anyway, dudes. I'm telling you guys I'm pregnant and you're acting shockingly cavalier."

"Is this for real?" Carlos asked.

"Like, for real, for real?" James clarified.

"Unfortunately, yes," Logan replied, rolling his eyes skyward.

Katie was giggling now, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh my God," James muttered, his eyes going wide.

"Oh shit!" Carlos gasped.

"Phuket, Thailand!" James added.

Logan threw his arms in the air, shoving back in his seat and standing up. "There we go! That was kind of the emotion that I was searching for on the first take!"

Mrs. Knight couldn't hold it in anymore. "Logan, sweetie?"

Logan turned, an innocent smile on his lips. "Hmm?"

"You... know boys can't..."

Logan, Carlos and James started laughing suddenly.

"Oh, Mrs. K.," James said, shaking his head. "You've never seen Juno?"

"What-o?"

Kendall let his hand fall from his face, laughing out loud now. "Juno, mom. That movie about the kid that gets pregnant? She's, like... forshizz up the spout?"

Logan dropped back into his seat, shaking with laughter and tears falling down his face. "I can't... I can't believe... We held our composure for that!"

"I can't believe you guys have watched that movie enough times to know the whole scene!" Kendall said, leaning back and barking another laugh at the ceiling.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight said with a sigh. "Good, because I got a little scared there. I mean, it's not possible, but you seemed so serious, I almost believed you were having Kendall's baby."

Kendall burst out laughing again and it was Logan's turn to turn beet red. "No, Mrs. K. Not gonna have his baby. Besides, we practice safe sex."

Kendall fell silent in an instant. James and Carlos stopped laughing and stared at Logan with wide eyes.

"I knew it!" Katie shouted. She jumped up from her chair and held her hand out to her mother. "You owe me five bucks!"

Kendall blinked. "You were holding bets on... what?"

"I bet mom five bucks that you two were more than friends. I win!"

Mrs. Knight shook her head and held out a five dollar bill to Katie. "I sort of always thought Logan would get together with Carlos," she said in disbelief.

Logan turned to Kendall. "Dude. Your mom is the coolest."

Kendall dropped his forehead to the table with a groan.


End file.
